


Blake gets an earful

by Citron_Swiftvale



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cat Ears, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ear Sex, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skull Fucking, ear-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron_Swiftvale/pseuds/Citron_Swiftvale
Summary: Blake follows her mom's advice and tries a peculiar form of stress relief.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Blake gets an earful

The other team members had cleared out in their own directions, and Jaune found himself alone in the study of the safe house with Blake, who was never much for talking. They were silent for a while, her slumped in an armchair reading a book, him quietly sipping from a can of soda while wondering where the others had gone.

“Cat Faunus ears are also a sexual organ,” Blake said softly, not looking up from her novel.

Jaune nearly spit out his drink. “What?”

“My mom told me about it. There another sphincter beside the eardrum that you can penetrate through a plug of mucus and into the skull.”

Despite how shocking the revelation was, Jaune couldn’t help being curious. He’d never heard of such a thing before. “But wouldn’t that cause brain damage or something?”

Blake delicately placed her bookmark between the pages and shut her book with a snap, setting it aside on the nightstand. “No, mom said you’d just feel a bit dizzy after and it takes a few hours for the cum to drain out when you’re done, but otherwise you’re fine. She also said it’s the most amazing thing she’s ever felt.”

“Oh.” Jaune tried to think his way around the explanation, and gave up. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Well,” Blake held her fingers together, then glanced over at Jaune shyly. “It’s because I’d like to try it. With you. If that’s okay.”

It was good he’d swallowed his mouthful of soda by then, but instead he started coughing. “ _Excuse me?_ ”

“It’s just...I trust you, and I feel like you wouldn’t get too weird about it, so...” Blake fidgeted some more. “Really, I’ve just been feeling incredibly stressed lately with all that’s going on. I thought, maybe, this could distract me a bit.”

“You’re asking for a bit more than a distraction,” Jaune said uncertainly. It was hard to tell what Blake was thinking at the best of times, and he could not tell how serious she was. Yet in all the time he’d known her, she hadn’t seemed the type to pull pranks. Yang, on the other hand—this was exactly something Yang would come up with just to tease him.

“I know it’s a weird thing to ask, but, please?” Blake asked, sliding off the armchair and onto her knees in a kneeling pose. She was well on her way to begging.

Jaune definitely hadn’t seen Blake plead before, and he found his hesitancy crumble. “O—Okay.”

Blake smiled.

* * *

When Blake talked with Kali Belladonna over her scroll about all the pressures she’d been feeling lately, her mother had suggested trying out this peculiar method of stress relief as a quick and effective way to unwind. Blake had been skeptical at first, but with the idea implanted in her she couldn’t shake it. As for whom to ask, the only option was obvious: Jaune was loyal, trustworthy and would never hurt someone if he could help it.

So, in the end she got down on her knees and looked at him expectantly as he got up off his chair and walked cautiously towards her. Blake’s cat ears twitched involuntarily in anticipation.

“So, um, what do I do?” he asked, blushing furiously.

Blake reached out and undid his belt buckle, yanking down his jeans and then his boxers. It was a bit too embarrassing for her to stare at his crotch, and she averted her eyes as she grabbed his member and gently coaxed it into stiffness by running her fingers up and down the shaft. “You just...you just put it in.”

“Right ear or left?” His voice came out in a squeak as his penis grew hard in her hand.

“Whichever ear you want,” Blake cooed.

With him sufficiently excited, Blake let her arm drop to her side and gave him a quick glance. _Will he hurry up already_? she thought.

Seeming to work up the courage, Jaune guided her head with one hand on her forehead and one on the nape of her neck, and touched the head of his cock against the sensitive pinkish flesh inside her right cat ear.

It felt a bit strange, as he nudged it forward, and Blake found herself squeezing her eyes shut as he explored the skin at the entrance of her ear and then, slowly, pushed his penis into her ear canal.

The flesh parted readily for him, and she felt the soft pink membrane inside her ear stretching to accommodate his girth. The fuzzy inner hairs of her cat ears clung to the skin of his dick, brushing against his swollen veins so she could sense every centimetre of his intrusive member as it delved further and further into her head. With her one ear plugged as it was, she could hear the muffled interior noises of compressing air and the rubbing away against her earwax. Blake’s breath grew short, and then she felt a tingling in her nose and she suddenly sneezed.

Jean halted his progress. “Are—are you okay?” he asked, worried.

She opened her eyes and looked over to the concerned expression on his face. Rubbing her nose with the back of her wrist, Blake took a shuddering breath and said, “Keep going.”

He nodded and pressed further, and this time she started giggling uncontrollably at the fuzzy feelings building up near her temple.

He paused again, and gave her a questioning look. It was hard to crane her neck around to see it.

“It’s fine! It just, it just really tickles,” she explained. It was her turn to blush.

He thrust his hips forward a little more, and then she felt his cock-head nudge against the spot beside her eardrum, and her eyes suddenly snapped wide.

“Um...” said Jaune.

“Push,” she commanded quietly.

She’d never felt anything like what happened next.

Jaune’s dick strained against the tightly-closed gateway to her brain, and then it parted with what felt and sounded like a slick “pop,” sucking against him and swallowing him. There was what felt like a sloshing inside her head, no doubt the mucus plug, before his penis speared through the thick snot-like mixture and then through her temple and into the fluid that protected her brain. There were no nerve endings there, so all she could feel was the pressure against her skull as something new entered the insides. Then his cock poked against the folds of her mind.

Synapses exploded. She tasted strawberries and then ice cream, smelled a forest after rainfall, felt the pinprick of fresh grass against the soles of her feet. Blake let out a cry and Jaune abruptly drew back in alarm.

“Oh Dust, did I hurt you?”

It took a moment for Blake to recover from the sudden flood of sensations. She reached a hand back and with a slight tremble smoothed out her hair. “It didn’t hurt,” she said. “I was just surprised. It’s hard to describe, but it’s...it’s amazing, what happens when you touch my brain.” The tastes and smells and feelings still lingered even after Jaune had dislodged his cock from her skull. “How does it feel for you?”

“It’s strange, but, good, I guess?” he said. Now that Blake had turned to him, she saw his penis glistening with ropes of viscous, yellowed liquid. “It felt warm. I’ve, um, never done it, with a woman, so, there’s nothing I can compare it to.”

“Do it again, please,” she said, sidling up against him and purring as she rubbed her head against his thigh.

This time she let out a moan of anticipation as her ear canal stretched around his pale cock. That soon turned into another yelp as he lodged himself into the folds of her grey matter again and she was, for a few seconds, caught in a memory of playing in a sandbox as her mother watched her happily from a bench.

“Oh,” she murmured, not caring about the drool that was coming out of her now-open mouth. Jaune, a little more confident, drew back and thrust a little harder, and suddenly she tasted tuna.

“Don’t hold back,” she said throatily, knowing she probably looked like a slavering idiot right then, and then yelling as he began to rock back and forth and pound at her head.

Each slight shift stimulated a new part of her brain, leaving her awash in a slew of conflicting emotions, memories, visions and senses. Fragrances from flowers, tastes from various meals, happiness, longing, moments spent with the rest of Team RWBY, relaxing in the waters of a hot spring. The sharper and harder that Jaune’s cock battered her mind, the more intense the reaction.

Then, at one point, another memory shook loose: her wrapped in Adam’s arms. “Stop,” she said. “N-not there. Try another angle.”

Jaune dutifully obeyed, and a new memory of girl talk with Yang swept away the previous vision.

And then, he drove his cock downward, moving Blake’s head so his dick smacked a new, unexplored part of her cranium, and she felt a jolt shake her right down to her crotch. It was the same feeling she got when she masturbated, only more so, as if a half hour session of rubbing her clit was all packed into a single second.

“There!” she yelled, eyes going wide and her tongue lolling out of her moth.

He repeated the same movement, sawing into her, and her screams grew louder, overcoming the sloshing and burbling noises echoing through her head. Her body writhed and twisted, forcing Jaune to use both hands to hold her head as she yelled “Harder! Fuck it! Just fuck it right there!” 

He was leading her to direct orgasm, no intermediary between body and consciousness, making her convulse over and over again, so overwhelmed with the force of her own climaxes that she didn’t care as her bladder loosened and a slopping wet stain spread across her pants.

“Oh, Blake, I’m, I’m going to—”

“DO IT!” she howled, twitching and flailing as she lost all control and reason, and then...

It was like she’d just plunged her head underwater and come up to the surface. She could feel his cock wriggling and throbbing in her ear canal, and then her head filling up. Her eyes bugged out. Semen shot out from her nostrils, from her mouth, from her opposite ear, and then she was crying, but it wasn’t from sadness. No, her tear ducts welled up and a white, sticky mess flowed down her cheeks. She could barely comprehend it as an orgasm even more destructive than the last one shook her to the core.

Jaune kept his cock in her ear a moment longer as they both gulped down deep breaths, and then slowly extracted it.

As it came free, Blake knew she had an uncharacteristic silly grin on her face, but she didn’t have any strength left and flopped over on the ground like a very tired cat.

“Wow,” she managed to say, too weak to even wipe the streams of cum running down her face or stuck in her hair. Jaune’s semen leaked from every open orifice on her head. It tasted bitter but not entirely unpleasant.

“Wow,” Jaune echoed. He got down on his knees and stooped over her. “Are you _really_ okay?”

Blake waved him off. Her head felt like it was full of cotton, but she also felt a deep satisfaction, like all the stress and worries from the past few days were draining out of her body along with all of Jaune’s seed. “My mom wouldn’t have recommended this if there were any problem with it. Only—she didn’t really warn me, how...” Blake gave up on words, heaving out a deep, contented sigh, soon followed by a sneeze. More cum flew out of her mouth and nose. “Thanks for doing that, Jaune.”

“No problem. Um...thanks for letting me,” he said, pulling up his jeans. Then he helped her get unsteadily to her feet.

“Guess I should take a shower and change my clothes now,” said Blake, laughing in a slightly unhinged way, and Jaune supported her as they made their way to the water closet.

She’d have to remember to thank her mom for the advice later. Doing that really _had_ taken her mind off all her problems.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Biology be damned, full speed ahead.


End file.
